


Hostage

by Souyoosk



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: BL, M/M, Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 09:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Souyoosk/pseuds/Souyoosk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adachi captures Souji and Yosuke after they come to visit him in jail before he is moved to the prefectural prison. Adachi has one more act before leaving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hostage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bzou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bzou/gifts).



Souji glared up at Adachi, trying fruitlessly to shield Youske from the psychopath who was smiling benevolently at the boys. The pulsing pain in the gray-haired teen’s head kept him from remembering exactly what happened before this. All that came to mind was a few moments before when he had woken up to his situation. Luckily, Yosuke hand’t woken up yet; this gave Souji time to question Adachi himself.

“What you doing Adachi? Doujima will be all over your ass for this.” Souji, usually calm and collected, was glaring at Adachi with fury. This was the man that put Nanako and his friends in danger with murder in mind. Now, he had Souji and his partner Yosuke handcuffed in what looked like an abandoned building.

Adachi just laughed, that crazed glint in his eyes. “Doujima can’t do a thing until he’s sure I won’t kill his precious nephew. He thought of you like a brother, isn’t that sweet? I know for sure he won’t make a move until he’s sure you can get out of it in one piece.”

“As for why I have you here, I wanted to put on a little show for everyone.” Adachi looked around himself, failing to hide the bitterness in his eyes. He all but whispered the second part. “My last little show until I’m locked up forever.”

It struck a chord with Souji. He knew that look in Adachi’s eyes and that tone in his voice, he was lonely. He was so desperately lonely. Souji knew that he could probably reach out to him if he chose his words carefully. “Adachi, I know how you feel and how you felt coming to this town. I moved around a lot and didn’t really fit in anywhere because I didn’t stay long enough to find myself a place to stay among the others. I know what it’s like to be the odd man out.”

“YOU DON’T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME!” Adachi wheeled on Souji, raising his hand to hit the teen. He only stopped when Yosuke stirred, finally waking up. He looked around, alarmed and scared.

“Souji! A-adachi, what the hell?”

“Good, now I can start the show since the both of you are up. I’ll set up the camera and you two can talk for now because pretty soon your mouths will be busy.” Adachi chuckled to himself and walked to the cameral sitting on a tripod twenty feet away.

Yosuke reached with his hand as far as he could go without hurting himself just to touch Souji’s hand. “Dude, what are we going to do? Where are we? What is Adachi going to do to us?”

“I don’t know Yosuke.” Souji’s fingers could barely reach Yosuke’s hand, but even the slight touch helped calm both teens. Suddenly, Souji remembered Yosuke’s encounter with his shadow. “Yosuke, you should try talking to him. Remember he said that this place is boring? You thought so too before the murders happened. Just try, please.”

If anyone else had asked, Yosuke would’ve said no straight off. But it was his partner, the one he recently discovered he loved. There was no way he would say no despite how he could feel that nervous energy fill his entire body and mind. “A-um, Adachi I know what it’s like to be bored in a town like Inaba. I came from the city too and got stuck in the sticks with nothing to do. It sucked and then the murders started happening and it kept me busy and got me friends. S-so maybe you could try reaching out to people and-”

“Shut up, dumbass.” Adachi came back over after making sure the camera had the right angle. He twirled the remote for the camera around in his hand and leaned down close to Yosuke’s face, pulling a knife out of his pocket and ran the tip across his cheek to create a thin red line of blood. Yosuke shuddered half out of pleasure when Adachi licked the trail of blood and kept his eyes locked with his own. “You’re going scream loudly tonight when I fuck the both of you.”

Yosuke whimpered a bit which only made Adachi chuckle again before standing up. He turned the camera on, and made a little introduction. “Hello everyone, it is my pleasure to make this last video before I am cruelly put into the jail system. These two are the ones that caused this whole mess of trouble. I could’ve let the whole world go to shit if these two hadn’t been involved, so here’s a little payback for the pain they’re causing me.”

Adachi almost sauntered over to Souji and Yosuke in a creepy-happy way. Souji could tell that there was something off immediately, but he couldn’t really see any difference until Adachi was standing right above him and Yosuke. It was clear as day that Adachi was ready for what he planned on doing as they stared at the bulge in his pants.

Yosuke balked as Adachi ordered them to get on their knees. Souji nudged Yosuke as he did what he was told, giving Yosuke a look that he hoped he would get. _We’re dead if you don’t listen to what he says._ Yosuke did what Souji was doing a beat after, not meeting anyone’s eyes and a bright red blush on his cheeks. Adachi unzipped his pants and freed the large erection and stroked it with his fingers a couple of times before addressing Souji and Yosuke. “I want you both to suck on me for a bit, and you can’t stop until I tell you to.”

Souji let Yosuke make the first move since he knew that the brunette would be the more uncomfortable one with this. Yosuke, shocked beyond belief and not even truly paying attention anymore, began taking Adachi’s hard cock into his mouth. Souji ducked under Yosuke’s head a little to tease his tongue over Adachi’s balls, sucking on them every now and then. There was hardly a complaint from Adachi as the two teens gave him a blowjob, switching places every now and then at Adachi’s request.

Adachi was slowly reaching his climax and he wasn’t quite ready to let his cum spill over the young faces just yet. He pulled away from the blushing teens and was quite pleased to see that they had gotten hard as well. “Pull your pants off, both of you!”

Yosuke was slower to do so than Souji since they were still cuffed, but this time Adachi was getting impatient. He stepped on Yosuke’s erection hard enough to hurt, but not too badly that he would grow limp. The brunette grunted and was quicker to strip of his pants and boxers. Souji wished to help his friend, but he knew that Adachi was being impatient and it would only cause more pain.

“Hanamura, I want you to prepare yourself for me. Do it well or it’s gonna hurt.” Adachi teased his ass with a finger, sinking it in to a deep part, pressing a sensitive spot. Yosuke shuddered and whimpered again when Adachi pulled his finger out. Yosuke set to prepare himself quickly as Adachi turned to Souji. “You, I want you to prepare me. Now.”

Souji quickly wet his fingers with his saliva and began by sticking one in Adachi’s tight ass to loosen it up. _Was he really going to fuck and be fucked at the same time?_ Souji continued to loosen Adachi up until he could fit three fingers in.

Adachi pulled away and kneeled behind Yosuke and in front of Souji. He began easing himself into Yosuke a little faster than he should have, but he wasn’t concerned about the pain that Yosuke was feeling from the intrusion. As soon as Adachi was buried to the hilt, he signaled for Souji to do the same with him. That unbearably tight and hot space made Souji want to shove himself into Adachi as fast as he could, but he knew that would end badly for the both of them, so he took it slow and even waited until Adachi began moving to do it himself.

The sound of flesh against flesh was thick in the air, Adachi in extreme pleasure from the back and the front. He could feel the intense heat from Souji’s erection and his own which was all in rhythm of each other. Yosuke could feel _that spot_ being hit over and over again, eliciting moans from his throat. His climax was coming quick and Adachi was far from done. He tried holding it back as much as he could, but it didn’t make much of a difference. His climax hit him harder than ever, his body shivering hard with every pulse of his erected member, cum landing on the floor in front of him as he called out Souji’s name.

Adachi felt the ass he was buried in clench a few times, that tight heat wrapping around his member in so many good ways. He was reaching the end of the ride and all he needed was for Souji to finish first. Adachi reached behind and stroked Souji while they both thrust hard and fast.

It was becoming too much for even Souji to handle. Being touched as well as fucking into Adachi’s ass was enough to set Souji off, his cum spilling into Adachi’s ass as he hit that deep spot one last time. Adachi came soon after, moaning louder than the teens had.

The three of them basked in the feeling of the after sex. Yosuke, the first to come out of the daze, tried to get away from Adachi, but forgot about the handcuffs. Adachi turned the camera off and put his clothes back on. He gave a bittersweet smile that was full of longing and loneliness. “This show, my life, is done.”

Souji and Yosuke watched Adachi walk to the stairs and leave, slightly relieved it was finally over and a little depressed about the outcome. It wasn’t before long that the police came to get them and assured the couple that Adachi was put into a high security jail so that there was no chance for him to pull a stunt like that again.

 

“Souji.” Yosuke looked at his boyfriend again. It had been a month since the hostage incident and every now and then his partner would get a certain look on his face that told Yosuke that Souji was thinking about Adachi.

Souji looked over to Yosuke, “I know you’re worried, but I’m fine. It’s just that the similarity that he shared with us is unsettling.”

Yosuke wrapped his arms around Souji who was supposed to be cooking dinner. “It’s okay. We probably share similar personalities and quirks with a lot of people.”

Souji shook his head, “It’ll take a while for it to sink in. Thanks Yosuke. Usually I’m the one that’s comforting you.”

Yosuke was happy to see that smirk return to his partner’s lips and kissed his cheek, “Hey, we gotta switch it up sometime.”

A knock on the door surprised both of them. Nanako and Doujima were out on a vacation and the others weren’t coming over till the next night. Souji and Yosuke walked to the door, confused.

Outside, there was an envelope on the door mat. It was addressed to Souji and written in a familiar handwriting. He quickly opened it up, Yosuke reading over his shoulder.

_Dear Souji,_

_You guys are so pathetic, you make me sick. I heard from Doujima that he burned the tape and that he’s not coming to see me anymore. As if I wanted him to anyway, he was always a jerk, bossing me around._

_Anyway, I hope that you two dumbasses have a long life together and never forget the night that you were my bitches._

_Adachi_

**Author's Note:**

> A gift fic for a friend on tumblr. I hope you all enjoy~


End file.
